Sam's Thoughts on Destiel
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: "Watching those two not kiss makes me want to eat my socks. It's irritating as hell to see two people that are inseparable and so madly in love, yet, they don't tell each other." Destiel one shot.


Title: Sam's Thoughts on Destiel

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Destiel

**FINALLY! IT'S LETTING ME POST NEW STORIES AGAIN! :D**

.X.O.X.O.X.

It's pretty obvious, actually. Those two are very close. I'm sure they're closer than Dean and I are (not that I'm concerned. I don't want to get any closer to Dean. We're brothers!), and they haven't come out and told each other yet.

Watching those two _not_ kiss makes me want to eat my socks. It's irritating as hell to see two people that are inseparable and so _madly_ in love, yet, they don't tell each other.

Stop looking at each other that way, you two! Pick one: together or friends. Which one is it? It's plain for the rest of us to see which one you'd choose.

Lately, Cas has been showing him more affection. Maybe they're together and keeping it from me? Nah, that couldn't be it. Dean starts having more issues than usual if he lies to me. Cas' just trying to show Dean how he feels. My brother's not that dense, right? _Tell_ me he's not this stupid.

Maybe if I lock them in a closet for a few hou—no, Cas could get them out instantl—OR! Or, I could put something in there that makes them stuck there. Castiel could be stuck in Dean's lap the whole time. There's no _way_ that they could lie about their feelings if they got turned on by it. I'm kind of creeping myself out now. It's also pretty gross. I could've gone without that image all day long…

See? Since the food supply's still contaminated, he even went through the trouble of making my brother a special apple pie, using ingredients that haven't been tampered with. He doesn't even realize I'm watching.

I can see the love in those two's eyes. Kiss already, dammit!

Maybe If I "accidentally" push Cas into Dean… No, they'd kill me. I'd just ruin the mood.

What if Cas is so innocent that he doesn't know he likes Dean like that? Whoa… that could actually be possible… considering how naïve and innocent he is. Dean's probably in denial about it thinking: "Dude, I'm Dean Winchester! It is my duty as a man to screw all the women on planet Earth before I die!" Idiot. That's _so_ like him… great, now I'm pissed.

They're sitting closer together. Might as well listen to them talk. My commentary of their situation is starting to drive me up the wall.

"Whipped cream or ice cream goes great with pie. Too bad we can't have any of that for awhile…" Dean said with a mouthful of pie. Show some class, moron! "But, man… This is good stuff, Cas." He looked at the angel.

"Thank you. I do try." Castiel replied.

I mean, _apple_ _pie_? Dean loves that stuff. From Cas, he _knows_ it's special. Hell, I mean, look at them! Cas looks kinda nervous, even. Like he has something to say. Could this be it? I've gotta stay and watch. I'll make it seem like I'm busy and have music in my ears while doing research or something.

Wait… looking at how those two are acting now, I've gotta ask. Are they even aware that I'm _here_?

Cas just sat down so close to Dean that they're touching, and Dean didn't even flinch. He's looking at him, though. Oh yes. He's looking.

"Dean, I know that you're fully enjoying that pie, but I've never tried anything like it before. Or, rather, anything at all." He adverted his eyes. I recognize that move as the type of move someone makes when they want something, unconscious or not. Oh God, is Cas for real? Is he baiting him? Is this gonna turn into a full-on 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' kind of ordeal? Should I sneak out of the hotel before they fuck each other into the room? Like, I don't wanna remind them that I'm here, or anything… they need to take the next crucial step before they go insane. Or before _I_ go insane (crazier).

"What, you wanna taste?" Dean asked. He's now forking a bit of his pie and offering it to the angel. No way! Dean's not even thinking about indirect kissing! Or… what if he is? What if this is something kinky like, 'My angel is about to taste what my mouth tastes like'? I think I just threw up in mine a little bit… But, I'm too intrigued to look away!

"Yes." Cas ate what was presented to him. I was staring at them _way_ too hard. Good thing they were too out of it to notice me.

"Good?" Dean asked.

"Yes, I… liked it very much." Is that a little bit of blush, or am I imagining what I _want_ to have happening? "Dean…" he leaned in close. Dean looked a bit surprised. "There's some cream." He reached up and wiped it off his lips with his finger, and licked it off. Holy crap!

Now, their noses are touching and they're so close they can feel each other's breath. I'm chewing on a book. I'm chewing. On. A mother fucking. Book.

"Cas…" Dean whispered. Their lips touched. They full-on have no idea I'm here! I can't stop staring. I know it's about to escalate quickly, though, so I snuck out the window and managed to escape without them having their moment ruined (I nearly broke my fucking leg though, and I have some bruises).

Castiel and Dean stopped kissing.

"Think that'll get him to quit obsessing over what he doesn't know?" Dean asked, a smug looking on his face.

"This may suffice. Although…" Castiel looked at the window, where the curtains were flowing in the breeze. "He might actually end up more obsessed than ever."

**END**

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I've been meaning to finish this for a while. A little Destiel for y'all! I may do a sequel, but it depends on my mood. The sequel will involve Lucifer and Sam getting put together somehow due to Lucifer asking for someone's help on the matter (probably. This could change if my idea improves). Reviews are appreciated, but they don't guarantee a sequel right away. It'll let me know that people want to see what else I have in mind though. 10-30 reviews please!**


End file.
